Planet of the Flies
To see the episode's transcript, click here. Plot When Tuddrussel squashes a fly in the Stone Age, it causes a butterfly effect where the future is ruled by giant flies. Synopsis On the satellite, Larry has prepared a meal for Otto and Tuddrussel, but he notices that Tuddrussel has been careless about time travel lately. He berates Tuddrussel for stealing so many historical objects, since Time Squad is all about "minimal interference," but Tuddrussel ignores him as usual. The History Instability Alarm goes off, and the team sees that the mission involves cavemen before they depart. The cavemen are having trouble discovering fire, and Otto is unsure of how to help. Impatient, Tuddrussel shoots the cavemens' meat with his laser gun, making an explosive fire. The team is ready to leave when Tuddrussel suddenly swats a fly that lands on him. This shocks Larry and Otto, who have been trying to make only little interferences in time, and Larry's arm computer suddenly beeps to signal another mission. The team arrives in medieval England, where a kingdom has been charred. A lone king greets Time Squad, explaining that all of his knights have been devoured by a gigantic fly monster. The team realizes that this resulted from Tuddrussel killing the fly, which led the species to overcompensate over thousands of years. Tuddrussel is then carried off by the fly monster, but it merely carries him around in circles for several hours. Eventually, Tuddrussel blows it up with one of his antimatter grenades, but when he falls back to the ground, Larry's arm computer beeps again for another mission. The team arrives on a beach, and, after Larry makes a sighting of the Statue of Liberty and breaks down, they are surrounded by horse-riding fly people. The team is believed to be deserting, so they are arrested and taken to trial, where the judge prematurely declares them guilty and sentences them to the Poo Mines. Before they are taken, Otto has an idea and tells Larry to take them back to 5 minutes before Tuddrussel swatted the fly. Back in the stone age, the team watches as the past Tuddrussel shoots the cavemen's fire. Right before he swats the fly, the future Tuddrussel stops him, telling him that his team is from the future. Past Tuddrussel believes they are from "some Bizarro universe" and cautions his team. He gets upset when future Tuddrussel asserts his authority, and the two start fighting. The Larrys and Ottos end up following suit, though not for the same reasons. Eventually, (much later) the future Tuddrussel wears out the past Tuddrussel, who gives in. All of the fights end, and while future Tuddrussel celebrates, he is approached by a bee. He panics and squishes the bee, setting off the Larrys' arm computers and infuriating everyone else (including past Tuddrussel). Gallery Episode28-1.jpg|Larry makes food for everyone. Episode28-2.jpg|Tuddrussel had been eating Isaac Newton's apple. Episode28-3.jpg|Tuddrussel found his hat on Davy Crockett's head. Episode28-4.jpg|Tuddrussel practices good hygiene... Episode28-5.jpg|...with the Declaration of Independence. Episode28-6.jpg|Time Squad's (first) Mission Episode28-7.jpg|The Cavemen can't start a fire. Episode28-8.jpg|Otto doesn't get any attention. Episode28-9.jpg|Tuddrussel gets impatient. Episode28-10.jpg|Tuddrussel shoots the meat. Episode28-11.jpg|Tuddrussel swats a fly. Episode28-12.jpg|Larry and Otto are horrified. Episode28-13.jpg|Larry's arm computer beeps. Episode28-14.jpg|Time Squad's Next Mission Episode28-15.jpg|Medieval England is in ruins. Episode28-16.jpg|The King is terrified of... Episode28-17.jpg|...a giant fly monster... Episode28-18.jpg|..that Tuddrussel wasn't involved with... Episode28-19.jpg|...and breathes fire. Episode28-20.jpg|Tuddrussel is carried off. "Try to give him indigestion!" Episode28-21.jpg|The fly monster carries Tuddrussel for hours. Episode28-22.jpg|Tuddrussel is bored. Episode28-23.jpg|Tuddrussel has an antimatter grenade. Episode28-24.jpg|He escapes... Episode28-25.jpg|...it blows up... Episode28-26.jpg|...and everyone gets covered in goo. Episode28-27.jpg|Larry's arm computer goes off again. Episode28-28.jpg|The team arrives on a beach. Episode28-29.jpg|"You maniacs! You blew it all up!" Episode28-30.jpg Episode28-31.jpg|Larry's Emotional Regulator was set to "Compassion." How embarrassing. Episode28-32.jpg|The team is surrounded... Episode28-33.jpg|...by fly people. Episode28-34.jpg|Time Squad is captured. Episode28-35.jpg|The courtroom. Episode28-36.jpg|Tuddrussel's attorney, who doesn't really help. Episode28-37.jpg|"Guilty!" Episode28-38.jpg|Tuddrussel will be sent to the Poo Mines. Episode28-39.jpg|Otto has an idea to reverse all of this. Episode28-40.jpg|The team sees themselves. Episode28-41.jpg|"Freeze, mister!" Episode28-42.jpg|Past Tuddrussel is scared. Episode28-43.jpg|Future Tuddrussel tries to warn himself. Episode28-44.jpg|Past Tuddrussel doesn't believe it. Episode28-45.jpg|The Tuddrussels get ready to fight. Episode28-46.jpg|They can't intimidate each other... Episode28-47.jpg|...which is puzzling. Episode28-48.jpg|They end up fighting. Episode28-49.jpg|One Larry insulted the other, so they started slapping each other. Episode28-50.jpg|The Ottos don't really know what to do. Episode28-51.jpg|They start fighting, too. Episode28-52.jpg|Much later. Episode28-53.jpg|Past Tuddrussel sees the fly! Episode28-54.jpg|Future Tuddrussel won't let him have it. Episode28-55.jpg|The fight is over. Episode28-56.jpg|Future Tuddrussel squashes a bee. Episode28-57.jpg|The Larrys' computers go off. Trivia *The title of the episode is based on the film, Planet of the Apes. All events also parody the film when Time Squad is in 3000 AD. *Tuddrussel stole Isaac Newton's apple, Davy Crockett's coonskin cap, and the Declaration of Independence. *Error: The document that Tuddrussel uses as a napkin is actually the Constitution of the United States, not the Declaration of Independence, as Larry says. *Tuddrussel talks about being in a "Bizarro" universe, which is probably referring to Bizarro from ''Superman ''or evil twins in general. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1